Bad Boy
by Mikki1996
Summary: "Hey Hinata, what's on under that skirt?";) This is a short little one-shot where Sasuke and Hinata are together and Sasuke likes to tease his girlfriend. Some sexual references kinda but no sex kay :3 This is sasuxhina so if you don't like don't read. I may write more for this story if I get positive reviews so but anyways enjoy :)


Hey, my name is Mikki, this is my first story, um just wanted to say that I hope whoever reads it enjoys it and that I appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Naruto so...ya

Also the title is inspired by the song Bad Boy by Cascada :3

Enjoy and Reviews will make me very happy :3

The door creaked open slightly as the maid tiptoed into her mistress's room "Hinata-sama, it's time to get up you have to get ready for school." She walked over to the window and opened the curtains, hoping that the bright light of the sun would help her to wake up.

"W-what time is it mikki?" Hinata groaned softly as she shifted to her side and gave a brief glance toward her maid before shielding her eyes from the sunlight streaming into her room. "It's 7:00 Hinata-sama. The car leaves in 20 minutes." _Shit _Hinata thought and jumped out of bed,rushing to her closet to grab an outfit for the day. _hmmm, skirt or pants today? Lowcut top or should I go with modest? Sasu would love it if I wore a lowcut top but then he'd probably try and rape me all day...hmm lowcut it is, and definitely a skirt._ She walked out of her closet in a short black skirt with red knee-high stockings and a red lowcut blouse coupled with a gold necklace in the shape of a heart and underneath a black and red lace bra with matching panties. Finally finishing her look with a small red bow in her hair and black eyeliner slightly lining her eyes. Tapping her nose slightly in approval she hurried downstairs and into the limousine, checking her phone for messages once she's safely in the car.

Her face lifts into a smile as she notices the good morning text she got from Sasuke, er, well not really good morning but close enough, kinda ,er, as close as a horny teenage boy can get. It actually said " _Hey sexy,hope you slept well. Maybe you dreamt of me?;) Cause trust me I dreamt of you and I'm gonna show you today exactly what I dreamt about ;) p.s. wear something that is easily accessible babe_. " Hinata blushed as she read what her boyfriend had put, and then she realized she was indeed wearing something easily accessible...aww shit Sasu is gonna have a field day with this.

As the limo pulled up outside the school Hinata began to fidget with her skirt, trying to make it seem longer.

_** Be my bad boy**_

_** Be my man**_

_** Be my weekend lover,**_

_** But don't be my friend **_

Hinata blushed as his ringtone(Bad Boy by Cascada) started playing on her phone alerting her that sasu was calling her.

"Ohayo Sasuke." She mumbled softly into the phone, trying to get out of the car quickly.

"Hey babe. Are you here yet?" His soft sexy voice resonated through the phone and she had to take a deep breath in order to answer him.

"J-just pulled up Sasu, where are you at?" Biting her lip softly, she glanced around the front of the school not seeing him anywhere.

"Where am I always at in the morning?" He seemed amused as her innocent questioning and smirked slightly at what he had instore for her today.

"Er, the room at the back of campus that no one uses, I'm on my way there Sasu be there in a few minutes kay?"She blushed slightly and unbuttoned the top two buttons on her blouse and headed around to the back of the school, not even waiting for Sasukes answer before she hung up on him. She looked around to see if anyone else was nearby before she slipped inside the the abandoned room.

"Sasuke, I'm here."Sighing softly she took a few steps into the room and nearly jumped ten feet in the air when she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind her. "Sasuke, that's not nice you scared me..."

"Hmm, well I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not so." He smirked and leaned down to trail his lips across her shoulder softly. "Looking sexy today babe, I take it you saw my text this morning?"

She bit her lip softly before whispering softly "Well actually I saw it after I got dressed Sasu."

"Oh, so you didn't dress like that on purpose to turn me on?" As he spoke his hands started working on the rest of the buttons of her shirt. "So hinata-chan what do you say we have a quickie before class hm?" Hinata blushed bright red as he suggested this and leaned back into his embrace welcoming the pleasure that he was going to show her.


End file.
